


Nip it in the bud

by honeyblood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Florist, F/F, F/M, Florist Clarke, Historian Bellamy, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood/pseuds/honeyblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia Blake is getting married. When she stops by Buds to pick up some flowers on her way to tell her mom the good news she meets Clarke, and decides she is perfect- not just as the wedding florist, but for her brother too.<br/>Bellamy reluctantly agrees to help organise the flowers after Octavia 'accidentally' double books her visit to the venue and her first meeting with Clarke, but will Octavia's plan to set the two up come to fruition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm trying again at a multi-chap, but this time I've actually got it all planned out so I shouldn't get stuck for ideas half way through. I think it's going to be a bit of a slow-burn.  
> Most of the tagged relationships will appear later, although there may be some changes as I write out the rest of the story.

It was 10 years since Octavia had lost her mom, but today was the first time she was visiting her grave alone. Bellamy and she normally visited twice a year- on the anniversary of her death, and on new year’s day- but she thought her mom should probably be amongst the first to know the news (although knowing her friends that was unlikely).

  Octavia pulled open the door to Buds, a bell above the door chiming, and she made her way inside. The shop was fit to burst, flowers filling every nook and cranny, and for a moment the smell overwhelmed her. She skirted around the vases, which looked at times to be mere seconds from toppling to the floor, and found her way to the counter.

  She was stood in front of a young woman, blonde hair falling haphazardly out of a loose braid. As she stood waiting, the woman glanced up from her sketch, brushed charcoal covered fingers through her hair, and promptly blanched to find a customer waiting.

  Shoving her sketchbook away, she stood. She wavered a moment before speaking, “I am so sorry, I didn’t hear the bell.”

  Octavia merely smiled, attempting not to laugh at the evident horror on the woman’s face. “It’s fi-…”

  “Really I am sorry. Were you stood there long? Please tell me you weren’t stood there long, I have a tendency to zone out when I’m sketching and… now I’m rambling. Sorry,” the woman took a deep breath and attempted to smile, “I’m Clarke. How may I help you?”

  “I need some flowers- obviously- but I’m not really sure what to get. And honestly it’s fine, I’ve only been here a minute.”

  “Flowers I can do.” Clarke grinned, wiping her hands along her jeans as she made her way out from behind the counter. “Now, who are they for? Special occasion?”

  “They’re for my mom… I’m, uh, going to visit her grave.”

  “Recent?” Having realised how insensitive that sounded, she quickly backtracked, “Sorry, uh, that was…”

  “No, you’re fine. It was 10 years ago, I’m just- I’ve got some news I want to tell her. My boyfriend just proposed so I thought I’d let her know, you know?”

  “Yeah, I know. I visit my dad sometimes,” she made her way through the flowers as she spoke, “to tell him about the important things- like when I opened the store, and when me and Lexa broke up.”

  “Lexa?”

  “My partner- we opened the shop together a couple of years ago- but you don’t really need to hear the whole backstory,” she turned back to face Octavia, a collection of flowers in hand. “Now, did she have any favourite flowers? I have some ideas but it’s good to make it personal.”

  “Forget-me-nots, she always loved them.”

  “Right, great, one minute. I know I have some here somewhere.”

  Clarke promptly disappeared into the swathe of flowers, and Octavia was left alone. Never one for standing still, she made her way through the flowers closest to her and was in the process of picking up a small collection of irises when Clarke returned.

  “They mean hope.”

  Startled, Octavia turned back to where the top of the blonde’s head had returned to view, “Hm?”

  “Irises, they mean…” she manoeuvred her way past a vase mere inches from falling to the ground and back towards Octavia, “hope. Would you like to include some? I think the colour would work with the forget-me-nots.”

  “I mean I don’t really- you think?” Octavia glanced back at the flowers in her hand.

  “Yeah definitely, just put them on the counter for me.” Clarke had returned to the counter herself by this point, and placed her collection of flowers alongside the irises. “Right so I’ve got your forget-me-nots, and I also picked up some white carnations- they’re sometimes used as a symbol of remembrance- and rosemary which is also associated with weddings- I thought that would be appropriate. Does that sound alright?”

  “They look great.”

  “Awesome, I’ll just put them together for you then.”

   She deftly cut down the stems of the flowers, and gathered them together with a ribbon. Having finished, she glanced back up at Octavia. “Done.”

***

  “Hey mom, I got you some flowers.”

  Settling down beside her mom’s grave, Octavia lay the bouquet of flowers down in front of the headstone, brushing away the dead leaves that had gathered since her last visit.

_Aurora Blake_

_(1968-2005)_

_May We Meet Again_

  “Sorry I haven’t been for a while, but I have some exciting news. You remember I told you about Lincoln? Well…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia returns to Buds, and has a brief encounter with Clarke's business partner- the enigmatic Lexa- before heading to a local cafe to meet with Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so earlier than I was planning but I'm taking the rest of today off from revision and couldn't resist the urge to write. One exam left!

  A week after Octavia had first visited Buds, she decided to stop by again on her way to meet Raven for coffee. As she approached the door, she saw Clarke and a woman she didn’t recognise talking in front of the counter, and as she pushed the door open the two women turned to face her.

  Clarke turned briefly toward the other woman, a tight smile on her lips. “Lexa, we’ll talk later. Ok?”

  The other woman- Lexa- gave a sharp nod and turned to make her way into the back of the store. Octavia found her eyes drawn to the intricate braids in her hair as she disappeared from her line of sight.

   She returned her gaze to Clarke then, and made her way to the counter.

  “Hey, you’re back. Forget-me-nots, right?”

  Octavia smiled, “You remember?”

  “How could I not?” Clarke laughed, her eyes lighting up. “Although I don’t think I caught your name?”

  “Octavia.”

  “The younger?” Clarke grinned, and Octavia was taken aback, “sorry, bad joke. This Roman emperor-“

  “He had a sister, I know. My brother’s a massive history geek, and my mom made the mistake of letting him name me, ‘Augustus had a sister- Octavia’.” She couldn’t help but return Clarke’s grin, “I’ve never actually met someone else who knew the story.”

  “I took some classes in Ancient History at University- I thought it was interesting.”

  “Not sure you’d say that if you had Bell for a brother- he’s always watching one God-awful history documentary or other,” Octavia grimaced, “and you even mention Troy and he won’t shut up for a week- ‘If you’re going to make a period film, you should at least check your fucking facts’.”

   Clarke laughed, and Octavia couldn’t help but join in. As their laughter died down, Clarke began to make her way back behind the counter.

 She produced a hair tie out of what seemed to be thin air, and began to pull her hair back, easily braiding her hair into a French-plait as she began to speak: “I’m sure you didn’t come her to talk about history with me. What can I do for you?”

   “I just wanted to ask you a question actually. I’m probably jumping the gun a bit, we’ve only been engaged just over a week, but I was wandering if you did weddings?” 

  “Yeah, definitely. We don’t tend to do too many because there’s only three of us and it takes a lot of work, but yeah.” Clarke’s lips twitched, “And don’t worry about jumping the gun- I’ve had girls turn up asking me about whether we do weddings before they’re even engaged.”

  Octavia beamed. “Great- awesome. I’ll be back then, y’know, when we’ve decided on a date.”

***

  Octavia made her way into the coffee shop, and spotting Raven in a booth in the far corner she began to manoeuvre her way through the shops many patrons- the unseasonably cold weather was clearly doing wonders for business.

  “Hey Reyes.”

  Raven didn’t even bother looking up from her phone, merely shoving a cup of coffee in her direction as she sat down.

  “Damn mechanic.”

  “Wick?”

  Glancing up, Raven scowled, “How’d you know? For the love of God, we slept together once- it was a bad idea, I have a gir- I have Anya, why can’t he just fuck off?”

  Octavia smirked at her slip- Raven and Anya had been seeing each other for weeks, but refused to say whether they were actually really, properly dating.

  “Have you told him to?”

  “What?”

  “Have you told him to fuck off?”

  “Of course I have, look-“she pushed her phone over, “why can’t he just take the hint?”

 

Hey I was thinking- you wanna hang out

on Saturday? ;) ;)

14/4/2015, 12:01

Fuck off Wick

14/4/2015, 12:03

No need to be such a bitch, I thought

we had fun?

14/4/2015, 12:04

Really not interested- and call me

a bitch again and I’ll make damn sure

you regret it

14/4/15, 12:10

  “Subtle.”

  Raven smirked, “I try. So why the fuck is he not getting it?”

  “He’s a fuckboy. You know, I bet we could ask Miller to arrest him for harassment.”

  “I’d rather beat the shit out of him, personally.”

  “Probably wouldn’t do much for your job prospects though if you got arrested… I could ask Bell to?”

  “I’ll bear that in mind.”

  “Speaking of Bell, I went to visit that flower shop again- Buds?” Raven gave her a blank stare, “Do you actually listen to me when I’m talking? Anyway, so the girl that works there, she made a joke about Augustus when I told her my name.”

  “Seriously, she got that?  Wait, didn’t you say she was hot?”

  Octavia gave an exasperated sigh. “That’s what you choose to remember?”

  Raven rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I’m a horrible person. But really, you should give her Bell’s number- I mean, someone who might actually get his shitty references?”

  “Well…” Octavia smirked, the beginnings of her plan already whirring in the back of her mind.

  “What are you planning, Tavia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have subscribed/left kudos. As always, comments/kudos are appreciated.  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://tasteslikejoy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I probably won't update until next week, because I have 4 AS-exams left, but once their done I should have more free time to update and I might be able to do a couple of chapters at a time.  
> Any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated.  
> If anyone is interested in helping to beta my work I would really appreciate it- you can contact me here or on tumblr.  
> Follow me on [tumblr.](http://tasteslikejoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
